


Some Times the Past Catches You

by Effystar



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Avengers, Captain America, Peggy Carter - Fandom, steggy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Times the Past Catches You

Steve's life is nothing but perfect.

After he woke up.

He finds out she's still alive and rushes to see her in the hospital and frowns at the state of her hair, moving her to sit up as he slowly combs out the knots. His mind bringing him back to the wheezy little Steve doing the same for his mother before a long shift at the hospital. The movement of the brush through her hair calming him and he hummed the same song as he did all those years ago.

He worked Peggy's hair with ease into those perfect rolls on the top of her head with a smile as his hands moved to de-tangle the rest of her hair smiling softly as she looked up at him with those loving eyes that he had to say goodbye to so many years ago.

He finally got the final bits looking right and he moved her hair into place over her shoulders with a smile. That's more like it he thought "'my girl" he said out loud looking down at her as his hand inched towards her.

Her eyes watched his hand as her face scrunched up "Steve!!" her voice broke " your alive! you...you came back!!"

And that quickly he had lost her again.

' I would never leave my girl behind' he smiled as he felt another part of his heart break.


End file.
